


Christmas Light Bondage

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [21]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Light Bondage, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A household accident turns bedtime into creative play time for Chris and his love.





	Christmas Light Bondage

She and Chris had just snuggled into bed when they heard the crash. Both of them sat up in bed and looked at each other. Her heart sank with the realization that it was the Christmas tree they’d just decorated that evening. And as the whining barking started, they both knew the culprit.  
“Dodger.” They said in unison and threw back the covers.  
“Wait!” Chris paused in the doorway of the bedroom. “Broken glass. Put shoes on.”  
He sighed and tugged his sneakers on as she pulled on her flip flops. They pulled up short in den. The twelve foot tree lay on its side. The lights flickered as Dodger thrashed half under the top of it, whining pitifully and barking.  
Tears welled in her eyes at all her broken ornaments. Chris rubbed her back. “Hey, baby, it’ll be ok.”  
She sniffed and waved him off. “I know. It just sucks. Let’s get that tree off him.” The lifted the tree off the dog but he didn’t get far, tangled in the multiple strands of lights. She hushed the puppy and left glossy kisses on his muzzle as Chris fought to untangle him from the lights. By the time they got the dog free, they were tangled up in the strands.  
Chris smirked. “It’s like festive bondage.”  
She laughed and helped him out. “Kinda, yea. Definitely would get someone into the Christmas spirit.” He fell quiet. “Chris…what are you thinking?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Liar.” He laughed at her playful smile. “Do we have any extra lights?”  
“Tons.”  
She glanced at the mess of the tree and sighed, her heart heavy. “I don’t want to deal with this tonight.”  
Chris grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the bedroom. “Then go get naked and I’ll go grab the lights.” He cupped her cheek. “Let me make you feel better, princess.”  
She leaned into his palm and nodded, rubbing her cheek against it. “Ok, Daddy.”  
He smiled. “That’s a good girl.” She beamed then he smacked her ass playfully. “Bedroom, now.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” She scampered up the hall, pulling her shirt off as she went. She shimmied out of the shorts left the clothes in a pile on the flip flops. She stripped the blankets off the bed, leaving them in a pile on the floor at the foot then knelt in the center of his side with her hands resting on her thighs.  
Chris sucked in a breath as he paused in the doorway. They didn’t Daddy/princess play much but when they did, he was struck by how much it turned him on. He tossed the coils of lights on the bed and stood before her.  
“Such a good girl you are for me.” She nodded eagerly but otherwise didn’t move. He reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off. He saw her fingers twitch. “Do you want to touch Daddy?” She nodded. “Ah ah ah, use your words, princess.”  
“Yes, Daddy. Please may I touch?”  
“You may.” She ran her hands up his muscular chest, feeling the perfect smattering of chest beneath her fingers. Then she ran them down and into the waistband of his sweatpants, grabbing onto his cock. He groaned as she began to stroke him. “That’s more than touching, princess.”  
She grinned, biting her lip. “Can I jerk you off, Daddy?”  
“No.” He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands out of his pants, despite her will-shattering pout. “Hands in front and together.” Chris left a long enough length of light to plug into the wall then wrapped it around her wrists several times. He looped it over the hook on the wall then ran it down to the plug. The multi-colored lights came to life.  
Seeing the lights on her skin made something in him twist softly. He bit his lips as he began crisscrossing them over her flesh, creating a lattice pattern up her arms and over her belly and back. He licked his lips as he worked, his cock tenting out of the sweatpants. He spread her legs open, tying each ankle to the foot pegs of the bed.  
“You’re being such a good girl for Daddy.” He plugged in the lights and he couldn’t resist taking a picture of her. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, bunny.” He shed his sweatpants and climbed onto the bed between her legs.  
“Thank you, Daddy.” He kissed her thighs between the lights then brushed his beard over her mound, making her squirm. His lips lifted in a half smile as he spread her labia and teased the soft hair over her clit. It wasn’t enough stimulation and she whined for more, wriggling back and forth. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of her, teasing over her sweet spot but not putting enough pressure there. “Please, Daddy.”  
“Please what, bunny?”  
“Please make me cum, Daddy.”  
Chris smiled and let his mouth drop open, his eyes meeting hers. Her mouth dropped open too, her tongue peeking forward as his lolled out of his mouth. He swiped his tongue in a wet line from her hole to her clit. She whimpered. His tongue didn’t stop, wet lick after wet lick, his fingers exerting more and more pressure against her sweet spot. He wouldn’t let her look away. She knew the rule. When Daddy makes eye contact, you keep it.  
Her hands fisted, digging nails into her palms. Her heels dug into the mattress and her toes curled. She began to pant, her chest heaving up and down. Chris groaned against her, pushing his cock into the bed.  
He licked his lips. “Cum for Daddy, princess. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes, Daddy. Oh god, yes…” She drew out the word into a whining moan as she tensed up, cumming on his fingers and tongue. He crawled up her body and offered her his fingers. She sucked them into his mouth, fellating them as she sucked them clean. He rocked his hips, teasing his hard cock along her wet slit.  
“Open wider, princess.” She did, covering her teeth with her tongue. He scooted up further to straddle her chest. He breathed heavily, holding his cock straight as he teased the leaking tip back and forth over her bottom lip. Her tongue chased after it. He smirked, smacking her tongue with the bulbous head. She startled then laughed. He grinned but tapped her cheek. “Open, princess.”  
Chris held onto the headboard as he rolled his hips forward, splitting her lips with his cock. He groaned at the hot wet cave of her mouth. He panted, flexing his hand on the headboard, as she started to draw her cheeks in and suck, lifting her head off the bed to meet his thrusts. His right hand brushed the hair from her face.  
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful sucking Daddy’s cock so well. Such a good girl.” She moaned and pulled on the strands of lights binding her as she tried to lift herself to do more, to do better. His fingers clenched in her hair and he jerked his hips back, gasping. He pulled his cock from her mouth, trailing a wet string down her chin.  
“What’s wrong, Daddy?”  
“Nothing, princess. Daddy just wants to cum all over your princess parts.”  
She shuddered and twisted her hands in the wires. She couldn’t open her legs wider in invitation so she lifted her hips. “Please, Daddy.”  
Chris leaned down and took her chin between his fingers. He cleaned the string of saliva and pre-cum up with his tongue. “Please what, princess?” She whimpered, meeting his eyes at close range. Her heart thundered in her chest. He knew this was hard for her. That’s why he did it. He pushed her to tell him the things she wanted. “Tell Daddy what you want or I’m gonna jerk off on your pussy and go to bed.”  
Her belly twisted and she swallowed. She hated when he did this. Hated it. That stupid fear of rejection and embarrassment made her want to vomit. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me till I cum and till you cum all over my princess parts.”  
He grinned, running his thumb over her plumped up lip. “See that wasn’t so hard.”  
Her blush on her face and her twisting belly said otherwise but she wasn’t going to argue with him. Not right now. He kissed her then moved to kneel between her legs. He teased his cock along her wet slit, bumping the fat head against her sensitive clit. His lips twitched as she made little kissing sounds every time he bumped it.  
Then he pushed himself down and inside her. She moaned and tried to move but he’d bound her good and tight. Her chest heaved. He laid his hand flat on her belly and felt it clench under his palm. He would have kissed and nipped it but he didn’t want to pull out. She felt so fucking good and he told her so. “God, princess, you feel so good squeezing my cock.”  
He tried to go slow, letting them both feel the drag of his cock against her walls. But his hips snapped faster and faster, his lower body beginning to tremble. He propped himself over her with one hand and rubbed her clit with their slippery juices. She clenched around him, screaming his name.  
“Cum for Daddy like a good girl, princess. Fuck, baby girl, cum all over Daddy’s co-cock.” He rested his forehead between her breasts, breathing hard. He could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He nipped her breast. She shook, right at the edge of release. “Come on, baby. Please. Please cum for me.” He swallowed down his strained voice. He moved to kiss her throat and bit the rapid pulse there. Her world went white, her legs shaking violently as she screamed her orgasm out.  
Chris gripped the sheets and fucked her harder, faster until his body froze. His cock spasmed inside her, filling her up. He collapsed onto her chest. His weight pulled on her bound wrists. “Ow, ow, ow, too much pull.”  
“Shit, fuck, sorry.” He pushed off her, giving her a quick kiss then headed into the ensuite bathroom. She walked his luscious bare ass as he did. A contented sigh escaped her as she stared at the ceiling. “You ok?”  
“I’m good. A little shakey.”  
“I’ll be right there, princess.” He reappeared in a pair of shorts with a wet wash cloth, a bottle of water and a protein bar. He cleaned her up and then untied her ankles, rubbing her firmly up from her toes to her thighs. He helped her on with her boyshorts then untied her wrists and neck. His strong hands kneaded the muscles to help with blood flow. Then he helped her on with her shirt and handed her the water bottle, which she took gratefully.  
Chris pulled her into his lap, holding her close as she ate the protein bar and finished her water. He kissed her temple. “Better?”  
“Yes, thank you, Daddy.” She held the last bite of her bar to his lips. He took it with his teeth with a smile. She kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulders, his palms soothing up and down her back.  
“Ready for bed now, princess?” She nodded then crawled off his lap. He unplugged the lights and turned off the lamp before he stretched out along her back, spooning her tightly against him then he whistled for Dodger. The bed dipped in the darkness then the dog became a warm weight against their legs.  
“Night, baby.”  
He kissed her shoulder then rested his chin on it. “Night, princess.”


End file.
